That Awkward Moment When You're in the Past with your Two Brothers
by DarkPurplestarGeek
Summary: The mission was simple, take down Mad Hatter, wait for the police to arrive, then go home, and drink some coffee (a whole pot). That was supposed to be the plan. But no, that kid just had to be very stubborn. Now they were stuck in the past or in another dimension. Worst of all, he was stuck there with two of his brothers.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, SHOW, AND COMICS.**

IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN.

The mission was simple, take down Mad Hatter, wait for the police to arrive, then go home, and drink some coffee.

That was supposed to be the plan.

But nooo, that kid-Damian- just had to be very stubborn... no wait, that was Dick.

Arrogant and bratty were the right words.

Speaking of Dick, he's probably panicking right now. Tim couldn't help but feel sympathy towards the former Robin. Dick was very stressed a lot lately, being a Batman/mentor/brother/leader can be difficult.

"Yo replacement, here's the plan, try not to get yourself killed while I shoot some people." Red Hood whispered to him. "No Hood, you won't shoot 'some' people. Besides, I thought you were done with the whole 'using guns' thing?" Tim said.

"I didn't say I'll use real bullets. Besides, I won't kill them, I'll just shoot 'em."

"-Tt-"

"No you wo-"

"WHO ARE YOU?"

The three bats turned their heads and saw the Team and some of the Justice League members in their defensive stances and were awaiting for Batman's orders.

Whoops, Tim might've forgotten that they were cornered at the moment.

Batman, who Tim decided was Bruce, gave them The Glare.

Good thing that they were immune to it.

Beside him, he saw Damian glaring at a certain redhead, he probably heard about the events during Dick's time as leader of the Team.

Jason, on the other hand, really looked like he wanted to shoot his gun.

"I SAID WHO ARE YOU?" Batman asked once again, this time, louder and more demanding.

Tim saw some of the heroes flinch.

Meanwhile, Jason, in all his glory, snorted, and from what Tim observed, he was about to speak up.

Oh no, if there was one thing Jason was good at besides shooting people, it was his way with languages.

Damian, on the other hand, never stopped glaring (Yes, yes, very helpful).

Tim prayed that what was going to come out of Jason's mouth would be very help to their situation.

It turns out that Jason was asking for a lighter, so he can smoke his cigarettes.

Typical.

And that was just one of the many reasons Tim finds his "brothers" eccentric.

Tim decided that there was no other choice, it was either become an ally or a foe. He didn't want the latter.

"I am Red Robin," Tim said to Batman, choosing his words carefully. "And this is Red Hood and Robin. We were battling one of the many villains of my world when we got hit by a beam that sent us here. We were hoping that you can help us get back."

Jason mumbled some colorful words while the brat was still in all his brooding glory.

Batman ordered for the three of them to follow him along with a few members of the Justice League.

This was one of those weird moments for Tim, as they walked away, he can't help but look back at his younger self.

This was too weird... then again, Tim's family dresses up as vigilantes at night.

Batman led them to the meeting room, and demanded that they take a sit while the rest of the Justice League did the same thing.

Tim decided to count all members present. There was Black Canary, Superman, Wonder Woman, Red Tornado, Martian Manhunter, and of course, Batman.

Batman gave them another glare which was stronger than the last time.

The glare didn't even make him flinch.

"Talk. Tell us who you are _and_ your secret identities." Batman ordered.

"Yeah and also can you actually give us food to eat?" Flash added. All the other people stared at him. Tim groaned, Jason _tried_ to hide his laughter, while the brat smirked (Tim had seriously wanted to remove that from the boy's face).

But Tim decided that a lot of other things are more important than that. Should he tell them? Tim wasn't even sure yet if this was considered as dimensional travel or time travel. But if so, Martian Manhunter can just remove this experience from everyone's memories.

Tim decided that it was time for him to talk.

 **This story takes place after season 2 of Young Justice if anyone's wondering. i just made Wally live so that Artemis won't be sad anymore.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope that you review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SHOW, COMICS, OR THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

LIFE SUCKS.

One moment you're just kicking butts and the next thing you know, you're in another dimension or the past or whatever with the replacement and the brat.

Still, this isn't the at _same_ level as Jason's death.

When the big bad Bat asked for them to reveal their secret identities, Jason felt like strangling him. He was the world's greatest detective for lalala sake!

Yes, no cussing for Jason for a month. That was his punishment from Alfred for sneaking into the manor's kitchen and taking the cookie jar.

Although, he did say some colorful words a while ago, guess that means another month for him.

Jason wouldn't dare to disobey Alfred. The man had a sense of knowing things, even if you're in another world or time.

But come on, who couldn't resist those sweet, heavenly-made, baked to perfection, good-looking, mouth- watering...

 _NO!_ Jason thought to himself, _Now's not the time! Focus!_

"My name is Red Robin, I am one of my world's Batman's protege. I am the leader of a group of teenage superheroes who are independent from the Justice League. That is all." The Replacement answered.

For a moment there, Jason thought he would say he was Tim Drake and he loves coffee. He just didn't know why he would think stuff like that.

Beside him, the brat sat in silence.

Weird. Right now, Damian would probably comment on how an idiot the Replacement was for saying those things.

Jason observed the people inside the room (Blame the Bat-training). There was Mr. Broody-Pants, looking like he wanted to squeeze the life out of Replacement and get answers, Boy Scout secretly looking worried (Seriously?) for Replacement, Jason, and the brat, Speedy Gonzales looking like he wanted to get out of the room and eat something, Screeching Woman was observing them too, Green Alien Dude had a blank expression on his face, Tin Man being Tin Man, and Amazon Woman was giving them sharp looks.

Jason was really wanted to shoot them all with his beloved AK-47, too bad he left it at home.

"That didn't answer my question. _Who are you?_ " Batman growled. Replacement sighed. Whoa, was he really gonna tell them? "Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

Superman decided that it was time to intervene. "Then tell us. There's nothing with trying." He said in an encouraging manner. Jason snorted. "You're not actually gonna tell them who we are aren't ya?" Jason asked.

Replacement gave him a small smile. "Don't worry Red, I'll just reveal who I am, not you and the brat." He told him.

Damian made his famous "-Tt-" sound.

Honestly, someone _has_ to make a remix of Damian saying that.

Jason watched as Replacement turned to the league. He removed his mask, revealing his dark raven hair and blue eyes which had eye bags.

Jason stared in shock, those were _huge_ eye bags. It explains his obsession with coffee.

Batman was observing every part of Tim's face...wow, that sounds so weird.

"My name is Timothy Drake. I am seventeen years old, and I...was the third Robin." Drake said boldly.

"W-w-w-w-wait, wh-wh-who did you say you are?"

"WHAT?"

"...?"

"... what?"

*Blank face*

"Foooooooooood... wait,WHAT?"

Jason wished he had his phone, because oh B-man's face was priceless.

"Prove it." Batman said, recovering from his shock. "How can we know that you're not simply a clone, or a fraud?"

"You can take my blood sample. Another proof is that of how I became your partner."

Batman nodded. "And what about your two other companions?"

"They can stay here for a while. I promise that they're also one of the good guys."

* * *

Jason can handle a single punishment like no cussing for a month, but he can't handle being babysat by the baby Justice League.

After Replacement left then came back, he told Jason and the brat that he has to help Batman power up a boom tube.

And now. Jason was stuck here with Replacement Jr. and his team of babies. They seemed to be watching a lame show called, "Hello Megan."

Damian was brooding again in the corner, glaring at everyone.

Jason wasn't surprised anymore. That was already his natural nature.

Just then, the zeta beam lit up and a voice announced: "Recognized: Nightwing B01."

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE COMICS, SHOW, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

LIFE ISN'T FAIR.

When Damian saw Batman, he felt like he wanted to run to him and give him what Grayson called a "hug."

But Damian stayed silent, because this Batman wasn't his father. He wasn't the one that took him in. He wasn't the Batman of Damian's Gotham.

Damian wouldn't admit it out loud, but he felt _scared_. He was scared because things were so different here.

Especially Nightwing. It was Nightwing, not Grayson, because this wasn't the brother he knew.

When the zeta beam announced Nightwing's arrival, Damian felt a little hopeful, because, well, he missed Grayson already.

But when he saw Nightwing, his hopes were crushed.

This wasn't his Grayson. This Nightwing released the same aura as Father. He didn't smile, but when he did, it was only a small one, and a chuckle. From his body language, Damian realized that he had been through a lot lately.

The Grayson Damian knew always smiled. He was always optimistic and was a little calm.

Damian really wished this was a dimensional- no, _alternate universe_ was the right term- so that he can believe that Grayson wasn't the Nightwing of this time.

"So Batman called me?" Nightwing asked the people in the room, "Where is he?"

Drake Jr. decided to answer, "They're in there," Drake pointed towards the hallway, "Fixing a boom tube."

Nightwing nodded. Then, he looked at Todd, who was cleaning his gun and at Damian, who was thinking deeply in the corner about how he missed his Grayson.

"Would you like to tell me your names?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest. The rest of the Team stopped what they were doing and looked, apparently they wanted to know too.

"Red Hood." Todd pointed to himself without even looking up. "Robin." He pointed towards Damian.

Everyone was shocked.

"I thought that Red Hood was a villain's name?" Logan asked the Green Woman.

"Well in my time or world, Red Hood is the name of an anti-hero." Todd told them.

Apparently, no one knew what an anti-hero was.

Drake Jr.'s eyes widened. "A-another Robin? What?"

"Don't worry _Robin_ , I only proved to Batman that I was the best Robin."

Everyone kept on making comments that Nightwing had to shout for them to be quiet.

"Well, do you know who we are?" He asked Damian like he was asking a four-year-old boy.

"Yes."

Nightwing nodded. "I'm gonna go check on Batman then, see you later."

* * *

Evening came, most of the Team members left.

The Green Woman decided to cook their dinner for them and served them with spagghetti.

After dinner, Todd said he wanted to have a tour of the cave, so Kent decided to accompany him.

Now, it was only Damian and Drake Jr. in the room.

"So, which Robin are you?" Drake Jr. asked him.

Damian thought if he should consider Fatgirl too. "-Tt- Fifth."

"So, how did you convince Batman to have another one?"

"I don't see why I should tell you this Drake, it may affect the time stream if this was the past."

Drake Jr. didn't even flinch when Damian said his name. "Well what if it's an alternate universe?"

"Then it might cause the events in this world to change."

"Oh, okay then."

And they sat in the room in silence once more.

Nightwing entered the room and saw Damian and Drake Jr.

"Hey Robin, Batman asked me to call you saying that he wanted you to come with him." Nightwing said. Motioning for Drake Jr. to get out of the room.

The boy nodded and gave a "goodbye" to Robin and Nightwing.

Damian wanted to get out of there. He didn't like being alone with Nightwing.

Nightwing sat beside him at the couch. "So... you're the fifth Robin?"

Damian nodded, not looking at Nightwing.

"How old are you?"

"Ten."

Damian felt Nightwing move closer to him.

"Do you miss someone from your time?"

"-Tt- It wasn't confirmed that this is-

"Time travel? It was confirmed by Batman a while ago."

Damian remained silent.

Nightwing really wanted to comfort him, he could see that, but it was too difficult for Damian to admit his feelings... really.

"Come on, you can tell me anything and I can keep a secret."

Damian sighed. "Fine." He turned to Nightwing.

Damian took a deep breath and said, "I miss my... my... partner."

Nightwing raised an eyebrow. "Batman?"

"Yes." Damian answered, looking down. Technically, Grayson is Batman.

"I just really miss him. He has been a father, a brother, and a partner to me. I-I just want to be with him again." Damian's voice cracked. "He was there for me when I needed someone and guided me."

Nightwing was silent, but he listened. Damian was thankful for that.

Damian told him about how he missed his partner and all the things he had done for him.

Then suddenly, Nightwing hugged him.

That was right, Nightwing _hugged_ Damian, and the fifth Robin was caught off guard.

He'll scold himself later.

"Why... why are you hugging me Nightwing?" Damian asked. He wasn't familiar with this type of action. Only Grayson did that to him, but it would meant Grayson's pride and affection for him.

"Well Lil' Robin, we hug a person to show how much we want to comfort a person. And since you are a Robin, you are technically my lil' bro." Nightwing explained while caressing his hair.

It was such a Grayson thing to do that Damian hugged back. He felt the aura of Nightwing changing, it was like Grayson's, and Damian felt hope once more.

Damian felt water form in his eyes, was this what it was like to cry?

"Don't worry, we'll help you find your way back." He heard Nightwing say before he fell asleep in Nightwing's arms.

* * *

 **Yeah, I did my best. I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Please review and tell me what you thought about it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE COMICS, THE SHOW, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

TIM IS AN IDIOT.

And no, he is not agreeing with the brat that he was an imbecile.

Yes, he just admitted that, because HE WAS SUCH AN IDIOT FOR LEAVING JASON AND DAMIAN behind.

The moment he and Batman decided to take a break from fixing the boom tube, there were noises coming from the...memorial, as he recalled it from before.

There were only three reasons that Tim could think of:

1) Damian decided to kill everyone.

2) Jason got ahold of a deadly weapon and decided to kill everyone.

3) Tim was having his daily dose of Bat-Paranoia.

Out of all the reasons, he secretly hoped it was the latter and not the first two.

"What's going on in there?" He thought out loud as he headed towards the memorial.

* * *

Everything looked normal to Tim when he arrived. The sight of the memorial was a sight that Tim was used to.

There was Superboy, who was sprawled across the floor, he was panting and was sweaty. There was a small green rock-Kryptonite near him.

Then there was Jason, whose face Tim can't see because, well, of the helmet. Jason was normally holding a crowbar (Where did _that_ come from? And he really wouldn't let anyone forget will he?)

"Red Hood! What are you doing?!" Tim asked (shouted) at Jason.

Tim heard Superboy groan. He looked at the clone. He was panting because of the green rock (Obviously.)

Should he remove the Kryptonite? Nah, this world's Superboy just has to face his Kon's punishment, plus, Tim was secretly enjoying it. (He can be a sadist sometimes.)

"I'm just doing the right thing, Replacement. Removing unwanted things in this memorial!" The Red Hood said furiously, pointing at a particular hologram.

Tim followed his gaze and saw the hologram he used to look up to in his early days as Robin.

It was the hologram of the second Robin. Tim remembered that Jason didn't know about the hologram.

 _Great,_ Tim thought. _It'll be "Under the Red Hood" again when Batman finds out the hologram was destroyed._ "Look," Tim decided he had to choose his words carefully. "This isn't our time. So please, you have to be careful. You'll have your chance when we get back home to our time."

Tim saw-OH NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOT NOW, it was Nightwing.

Oh boy, Tim remembered that Dick was very touchy about Jason's death.

"Uhh, Nightwing, don't worry," Tim assured while silently praying. "The situation is handled."

Nightwing's eyes narrowed as he looked at Superboy, who was _still_ on the floor ( _Poor Supey! No one is helping him,_ Tim thought), then, Nightwing looked at Jason, who was walking towards the hologram, holding a crowbar, and was moving like he was about to beat someone up.

"What happened here?" Nightwing asked (growled), but Tim knows he knew the answer.

The third Robin was about to answer, but Jason beat him to it. "Well good ol' Dick, you the Batman Jr. of this time, eh? I'm just gonna fix something, and TA-DA! No more junk." He said without looking back.

That was one of the reasons why Tim described his file, "Lord of All Savageness."

Nightwing must've thought that Jason was drunk or something. Tim felt like he wanted to punch Jason and tell him to pull himself together.

But Tim understood, he really did. Ever since that little "chat" of theirs, Tim was trying to empathize with the guy (Which was really hard.) Jason felt like the hologram was an insult to him. It made him feel that he was Batman's mistake, a mistake that should never be done ever again, and a sign that calls out to everyone that this was Batman's failure, and Batman can make mistakes too.

Although, Tim wasn't sure about that opinion.

Tim heard footsteps. At that, he saw the Team. What? Why were they here? It's one in the morning for Pete's sake!

"What the- " _Do no_ _t_ finish that statement Bart." He heard Jaime say.

Tim went and tried to pry Nightwing off of Jason. "Stop fighting him 'Wing, it's no use."

"He's trying to destroy Jason's memorial, Tim!" Nightwing reasoned between gritted teeth.

Tim remembered when Dick wasn't all rainbows and sunshines. That was the Nightwing that Tim got to know. The Nightwing who was still depressed for Jason's death, and who was filled with darkness. That was the Nightwing that Tim was the only one who knew it existed.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard what seemed like the crack of Jason's helmet.

He saw Nightwing staring at the Red Hood with pure shock.

"What..."

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Batman asked as he went to the memorial and saw...

"J-J-Jason?"

* * *

 **Yeah, I hope you liked this chapter and please review! I hope that you'll have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dedicated to my friends that I chose to call Nico _(because you love the son of Hades so much),_ Gandalf _(because of that one time you told me that our classmate looks more like that dude rather than Dumbledore),_ and Harry _(because you love Harry Potter so much that you gave me a coffee-scented Hogwarts-themed thank-you letter)_**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SHOW, COMICS, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED.**

* * *

JASON WANTED TO GET OUT OF THERE AS FAST AS HE COULD.

(Which is to say, he wanted to beat Speedy Gonzales.)

He should not have let his temper get the better of him. The reason why, was right on top of Jason.

 _Yes,_ on top of Jason, Goldie Lite was.(Blame the Replacement for making him watch Star Wars)

"J-J-Jason?" He heard Mister Broody-Pants, who wasn't moving from his position near the entrance ask for confirmation.

And he was supposed to be the _greatest detective._ Jason wanted to beat Brucie-Wussy Jr. up with his crowbar, which was on the other side of the room.

Wait, where did the crowbar came from? HAHAHA. There, Jason was laughing, using a tool that was used to beat him up. HAHAHA.

The second Robin looked at his surroundings (besides Goldie Lite). There was the Baby League, well, some of them, they looked like a bunch of idiots standing there trying to understand the situation.

The Replacement, meanwhile, was confronting Goldie Lite and asking him if he could get off of Jason,because it looked gross.

For once, Jason actually found a benefit for not killing the Replacement during the boy's time as Robin.

Goldie did the opposite, he leaned _closer_ and examined the half part of Jason's face which can be seen through the hole he made. Jason'll make sure this Goldie Lite will pay him up for what he did.

Anyway, this is really disgusting and _wrong. So. wrong._

Jason tried to get the man off of him, but it was no use. Jason tried to move his hands, but Goldie L. held them tightly.

Eew, he can stand JayxCass, but he can't stand JayxGoldie, JayxReplacement, JayxRoy and JayxBrat... wait, was there a JayxBrat?

Jason tried to make his shudder not obvious, where was he getting these ideas from?

"Get off of me Goldie! I don't have time for this sh- I mean drama right now!" Jason shouted at the guy angrily.

Careful with words, Jason was.

"ARE YOU ACTUALLY JAY?!"

"OMYGOSH! OMYGOSH!"

"Uhm, who's Jason?"

"I don't know dude."

"I-I-I don't believe this..."

"OMG!"

"You're...alive..."

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! EVERYONE! GET THE FRAPPUCCINO OUT!" Replacement yelled at everyone, making them step back in shock. The third Robin glared at them and ordered them to get out, which they did out of shock.

The Bat meanwhile, walked to Jason and pulled Goldie Lite off of him. He's expression looked like he was mad, but from his years with the Bat, Jason knew he was shocked and confused.

"Really Replacement?" Jason can't help but ask, removing his broken helmet in the process.

Replacement walked up to them releasing a dark aura only Jason or the brat would only release.

Replacement probably wanted his coffee right now.

"Shut up Jay." Replacement said. He turned to Nightwing and Batman. "Yes, he's name is Jason Todd. Yes he's alive. No he's not a clone or whatever. No, he's not a secret twin. And yes, he wanted to destroy the memorial of himself." He answered all the questions they would most likely ask.

Jason felt himself struggling to get away from a certain blue bird as he was starting to get crushed.

"Jay! I missed you!"

Batman meanwhile, looked like he wanted to hug him too but instead, "I'll need a blood sample from him." He said before leaving them be.

* * *

"Look at you Jason, all grown up." Dick said to... well... no one in particular.

He was at the Batcave at the moment, working on how he would get his brothers back. Bruce wasn't there because he's gone. Dick was Batman now, he should do this stuff.

He sighed. Those were the words he wanted to tell Jason like a normal brother would after not seeing him for a long time, but instead, they ended up fighting each other.

He stared at the photo of Tim, Damian, and Jay. It was a moment he treasured. They were sleeping peacefully, Tim was sitting at the couch, his hand lay on a book which was probably about college and stuff. Damian, was leaning at Tim's shoulder, he looked like an angel to Dick. Jay, meanwhile, was beside Damian, there was a bowl of popcorn on his lap and his other hand was on Damian's back, looking like he was patting him or something.

Dick smiled sadly, it was during a movie night. They were forced to watch Star Wars by Timmy and everyone ended up sleeping after the last movie.

He wasn't even sure if they were still alive. It was just one of the theories that he (and Oracle) had thought.

"What if... what if they're actually gone Dick?" Stephanie asked as she walked up to Dick.

Stephanie was also dealing with the events. Recently, Tim and her became a couple. It was alright with Dick, because it made Tim happy and Stephanie can be trusted.

Dick faced her. She looked like she'd been crying, she had tear tracks on her face. "Don't say that Steph," Dick assured her, showing her a small smile. "They're alive. They have to be. Besides, they are trained by the best of course."

Dick had to show her that there's still hope.

Dick had to, because he was Batman.

And Batman might protect the city alone, but he still needed his family to protect him from total darkness.

Dick needed his brothers to stay sane, they were the ones who were giving him light.

Dick felt like a liar to others and to himself.

Because he was doubting, he was doubting if his brothers were still alive.

And if he falls to total darkness, then there would be no one to save Gotham or his remaining family.

If he falls to darkness...then insanity might take over him.

* * *

 **First of all, I must apologize for not updating for a while. My reason, blame Disney. My mind went musical mode after watching the new movie they released, which was "Beauty and the Beast." Yes, I like Disney because Gravity Falls, a little of Marco and Star, and the classics. It was fun to watch my companions' reaction(I'm a bit of a sadist).**

 **I would really like to thank you guys for making reviews and following the story which motivated me to continue and update.**

 **I hope that you liked this chapter and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW, THE COMICS, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

DAMIAN REALIZED THAT HE WAS IN GRAYSON'S ROOM.

He had known because one time, his older brother forced him to go to Mt. Justice and have a "bonding time" with the Team. In the end, he ended up in Grayson's room because he can't get along well with the other members.

 _The other Grayson must have carried me here after I fell asleep._ Damian thought.

Under different circumstances, Damian would've scanned his surroundings, examine and take a look at every object and possession the person has, and check his files.

In short, Bat-Paranoia taking over.

But this was different, this was _Grayson,_ so Damian decided to get out of the room. He knew not to show disrespect to someone's privacy, especially this Grayson's things. Besides, Damian already knew many things about his brother(even if he's from another timeline).

Damian checked if his mask was still intact, and thankfully, it still was.

He heard his stomach growl (which was embarrassing if someone was with him). He remembered that he didn't have dinner last night due to the events.

He quickly got out of the room and walked towards the kitchen.

"GET OFF OF ME GOLDIE!" Were the first words that greeted him after entering the kitchen. There, he saw Todd trying to get away from Nightwing, who was hugging him with such force that Damian thought that he would only have to deal with Drake in order to gain his Grayson's full attention (and affection).

"Good morning brat," He glanced and saw Drake sitting at the countertop, sipping his coffee. "I heard from Nightwing that you fell asleep last night."

Damian scowled at him. Drake will and will always be, an imbecile.

Nightwing frowned, hearing the third Robin from the future's nickname for the youngest. He let go of the Red Hood, looked at Drake and gave him a look of disappointment. "Tim, that's not a nice thing to call him, you know he has a name, so use it." Nightwing turned to Damian and smiled brightly. "Good morning Lil' Robin, how was your sleep last night?" He asked while ruffling Damian's hair affectionately, unaware of Drake choking on his coffee and Todd gasping for air after the hug.

Damian felt a little better, trying to hide his smirk as he thought, _That's right fools, Grayson will always belong to me._

"Where are the others?" Damian asked the eldest, trying to look like a curious adorable child.

"They went away for a day off. So right now, it's just the four of us here and probably a few Leaguers." Nightwing answered. After a little while, he cooed over Damian's adorable face.

Damian was pleased.

Todd, who honestly didn't care, dug up a half-eaten burger from his pocket and started eating it, leaving the kitchen saying he wanted to watch some television.

"So what do you like to eat?" the other Grayson asked him as the acrobat searched the refrigerator.

"Anything sufficient at the moment, besides meat of course." Damian answered in a formal tone. He sat at one of the chairs and apart from Drake.

Nightwing stopped and gave Damian a curious look. "You're a vegetarian?"

Damian nodded. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Grayson shook his head.

"He became that way after he got the Bat-Cow." Drake added.

"A Bat-Cow? Hold on, so Batman never got over with his strange obsession of adopting orphans and decided to have a Bat-Cow too?" Nightwing shook his head with a hint of humor. "Wow, the future is really messed up."

He gave Damian a bowl of cereal in the end.

Nightwing said some words of encouragement as the others gathered. From the information Damian collected, he could tell that the Team would have their training session this afternoon. He saw a few of those fools gaping at the sight of the Red Hood, whose helmet was now gone (from what Damian heard from Todd, it was Grayson's fault and he was gonna pay).

Drake was with Batman again. The imbecile said that it was only a matter of time before the device was finished, and soon, they would be able to go home.

"How are you alive?" Gordon asked, folding her arms across her chest, a skeptical look on her face. The Team learned that these visitors were from the future, and seeing Todd from that time, Damian wouldn't even think of why Gordon would think of Red Hood as a clone or an evil version of the male himself.

Todd grunted. "Well I can't tell you the reason of course, it might mess up the whole "timeline" thing and prevent stuff from happening... like what happened to this kid's mom and I for instance..." Todd said with a smirk, glancing at Damian.

Damian gave him a look of disgust. The man wouldn't let him forget, and it was really gross for Damian.

The others, who didn't get the message, asked what he had meant from their older teammates.

Batgirl gave Todd a glare. "So you're saying that you fathered a child?"

Todd gave her a look of disbelief. "What? Me? Father of this brat? No way! I'd rather go back to being dead!"

 _The feeling's mutual._ Damian thought.

Batgirl continued to ask him a series of questions like was he a clone? A man who was brain-washed into thinking he was Jason Todd? Was he a double agent? A spy? And more.

The rest looked helplessly at the two. For Damian, they were doing the right thing, a fight between bats isn't something you wanted to be part of.

Finally, Nightwing intercepted, saying that their scene was not very helpful and didn't really help in giving the Team a stronger bond.

"But Nightwing, have you seen him? Have you actually realized and have seen his choice of weapon?" The woman protested. "It's a gun! A weapon that can be used to actually to kill children and others! And you know how Batman hates that!"

"Hey! For your information, I never kill children including the brat! I only kill criminals! And I don't kill anymore!... Probably." Red Hood said. Damian was starting to wonder who would die first between the two.

"The Jason I know wouldn't dare to kill someone," Gordon said, there was a hint of sadness in her voice. "Because he was a good soldier. He would never dare to hold even a single gun."

Damian felt only a LITTLE pity for the woman.

The rest looked confused, except for Allen, who probably knew what was going on.

"That person you knew is dead. He died when Joker tortured him. He died the moment Batman failed him." Todd said softly, a little hint of sorrow in his voice.

Damian knew how close Todd and Gordon were during the early days. They were basically like siblings and were partners when Nightwing was still in Bludhaven. They usually trained together and were usually partners during patrol when Father was busy being Gotham's billionaire and playboy.

Damian had enough. He decided to break the tension himself, because Nightwing was getting affected as well. He didn't care anymore if he broke the rules of time travel, they already broke it anyway.

"-Tt- So what if Todd killed?" Damian looked at Gordon. "He only killed because he wasn't thinking straight that time because of the effects of the Pits. He thought that killing criminals would make Gotham a safer place. He was aware that he was an anti-hero, but that didn't mean that he killed children. Todd knew his limitations. He became more aware of what he was doing after Fa-I mean, Batman confronted him." He explained confidently.

"Gee, thanks kid." Todd said. "I'm flattered by your speech."

The ex-assassin rolled his eyes.

"Look, what I'm trying to say here, is that we may be heroes, but we can make mistakes too. Batman taught me that. He taught me, that sometimes, we find it difficult not to cross that line, especially if we experience negative feelings."

Damian felt rewarding himself a cookie for that statement. Grayson would be proud.

In the end, Batgirl decided to just accept things and get to know Todd more. The Team resumed with their training session and Nightwing thanked Damian for easing the tension, promising to give him cookies.

"Can I have one too?" He heard Todd ask Nightwing when he had overheard their conversation.

"I GOT IT!"

Stephanie stopped punching the dummy and looked at Dick. "What?"

"I know where they are." Dick said happily.

After a series of efforts and searching, Dick figured out that they were in the past. He figured out that they were exactly at Mt. Justice, during Tim's time as Robin to be exact.

"Soooo can we go?" The current Batgirl asked him hopefully.

Dick nodded. "I got the device ready. But it may take a day or two for it be fully charged."

Steph's face faltered a little. "I just really hope that we'll make it."

Dick placed a hand on her shoulder. "Think on the bright side Steph, Timmy might be finding a way to get them home. So it's either us or them who opens the portal."

Steph nodded.

Whatever happens, she'll make sure that Tim will be with her again. Plus, he owes her a date and she misses Damian already.

... And Jason.

* * *

 **Only a few chapters left! (I think)**

 **But anyway,** **I hope that you liked this chapter and please review and say whatever you thought about it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW, THE COMICS, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

JASON FELT LIKE HE WAS IN HEAVEN.

The cookies Goldie Lite gave him were made by Alfred the butler and they were very delicious!

Batgirl looked down. "I'm sorry Jay. Ι didn't know you've been through a lot." Batgirl said as he chewed the cookies.

They were currently at the hangar since no one was there at the moment. Batgirl was excused from training since Nightwing wanted them both to settle down and talk about things.

A while ago, Jason and Barbara decided to talk and try to understand each other. Jason ended up telling the female bat about his precious memories with his guns, his time as a person who wanted to control crime, and his life outside the vigilante business. Barbara, meanwhile, told him about her life and her problems. She talked to him about how much Jason's death affected everyone.

"It's okay BG, I understand." He told her, giving her a comforting smile. Jason was in a good mood because of the cookies.

For a moment, there was an awkward silence between the two. Jason ate his cookies, looking at anywhere but the female.

"So! How are things between you two?"

Jason and Batgirl were a little surprised by the voice. Jason turned and saw that it was one of the Speedy Gonzales Jr.'s. Dimples? Simples? Repulse?

"Batgirl! Nightwing is calling you saying that he needs to talk to you about something important A-S-A-P!" The Junior said.

Batgirl gave Jason a small smile and headed towards the mission room.

When the two were alone, the second Robin saw the kid vibrating quickly.

He felt the urge to grab his gun and shoot the kid.

 _No Jason,_ he thought. _Happy thoughts. Think about cookies and your guns. That's right, breathe._

When he saw the kid looking at his cookies, the thoughts quickly vanished, and he quickly hid the treats in his pocket.

"MINE!" He warned. "My precious!"

The kid stared at him in awe. "WOAH! You're the Red Hood!"

At least someone knew him.

Speedy Gonzales Jr. quickly ran up to him and hugged.

"I can't believe it! I'm actually meeting you in person!"

Jason's only thoughts were "Not again" and "Why is it always me?"

"Kid, let go of me or I swear your face will meet my AK-47." He managed to say. Although, he didn't actually have his beloved one at the moment.

The kid quickly followed. "Sorry. it's just that I can't believe I am actuallymeetingyouinpersonandyouarereallyaliveandyoulookgood andyouexistandthelegendsweretrueaboutyouandyourlegendarygunsASDFGFHGJHHJJKsyqsquxbbdcwbjdnj-"

"KID, CALM DOWN!" He ordered. The boy was talking too fast and it was giving him a headache.

The child closed his mouth.

Jason pressed the bridge of his nose. "Look, Pimples right?"

"Impulse."

"Whatever. Look, you're from the future right?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, describe me. how great I am, how awesome my beloved babies- I mean, guns and I are, and how savage I am in front of the others, especially the brat and replacement. I promise I'll give you my autograph. Deal?"

"Sir yes sir."

Jason nodded with a smirk. He and Dimples headed towards the lounge, where he assumed everybody was.

* * *

After a few days, Jason finally gave the kid his autograph. The kid, who Jason assumed was a big fan, looked at it and held it like it was very delicate. Jason couldn't help but think how everyone worshipped him in the future.

 _Lord of All Savageness and Father of All Guns would be both good as titles_ , he thought.

He was sitting at the couch with the clone, watching static. The other members were... wherever they were.

The brat was in the gym, possibly doing his Bat-training session. Jason might've joined him if he wasn't feeling lazy at the moment.

Suddenly, the Replacement entered and announced that the portal was activated.

* * *

"Hey Batman," Stephanie said, calling Dick's attention. "Uhh, there's a portal in here. Just saying, 'cause that's definitely not normal."

It had been a few days since the three bats disappeared. Dick didn't even sleep or go to work. Stephanie, meanwhile, skipped school just to help out.

Batman was examining the device they had when Stephanie called his attention. He turned and saw the portal.

"Steph?"

"It's a portal!" Steph exclaimed as she practically ran near the portal. "Dick! Dick! It might be the way to wherever they are!"

The man approached her. "I can hear you loud and clear."

The blonde gave him a sheepish look. "Sorry." She said. She turned to look at the portal. "Should we go?"

Dick, being the Batman he was, shrugged. "I guess so, but remember, keep your mask and weapons in check okay?"

The girl nodded.

Together, they entered the portal.

* * *

 **I hope that you guys liked this chapter!**

 **Please review and comment on what you thought about it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SHOW, THE COMICS, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

TO SAY TIM WAS HAPPY WAS AN UNDERSTATEMENT.

"Jason! Brat! The portal is activated!" He just shouted those words and the next thing he knew, the whole Team was practically around the portal.

It was like being a celebrity (which Tim was in _his_ Gotham, being one of Bruce's children and all).

The brat was there, scowling at everyone except for Grayson and Batman. It was his fault they were here anyway so deal with it!

Jason was there, eager to go back home. Bart was there babbling about how he will miss his favorite hero.

Tim was not jealous of that of course. He was mature.

Batman was there too. He was the one who activated the portal and was demanding to meet the figure or figures that were coming out of the portal.

The whole room stared in awe as the figures were revealed to be another Batman, specifically, Dick, and Batgirl.

Tim felt something inside of him. He missed her, he felt incomplete without her. Stephanie, she was the answer to why he felt incomplete.

Huh, so it wasn't the coffee then.

He ran up to Steph and hugged her. Steph was practically crying.

"Tim. I miss you so much Tim. I-I thought you died! I miss you so mu-"

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here now right? See? I'm okay." He comforted her.

Tim hated himself for making her worry like that.

"Promise you won't leave me ever again okay?" Stephanie said as she wiped her cheeks.

"I promise." Tim said softly.

Stephanie smiled. She pulled her closer, and they kissed.

* * *

Damian couldn't move when he saw _his_ Grayson. The man was running towards him, and quickly hugged the boy.

"Lil' D! I missed you so much! You made me worry!"

Damian would have scolded him for such actions that were not so Batman-like at all, but Damian missed Grayson, so he hugged back.

* * *

Jason just stood there, staring at the scene before him. He felt like a third wheel... or was it a fifth wheel?

Whatever, Jason didn't care. What was important was that he'll be reunited with his babies again.

But suddenly, Goldie, decided to include him in the "group hug."

For the third time, Jason was once more crushed.

* * *

Dick was happy. He was with his family again. He did not want to let go. But he saw Batman, like, the original Bruce one... and the Team.

He decided that he'll gave them a shock because he's Batman now and he can do whatever he wants.

So he smiled, widely.

He watched in amusement as everyone except his family stared in shock.

"Hey there everyone from the past! I'm Batman from the future! It's nice to see everyone again!" He managed to say as he held his laughter at everyone's reactions.

It seemed that Damian had enough, because he elbowed Dick and loudly said, "-Tt- Grayson, act your age. You are being immature."

Dick pouted. Dami ruined it!

But that was okay, Damian was cute and adorable. Dick loves him no matter what.

Everyone's jaws just dropped, even Batman's. Dick laughs with his brothers.

His other self looked confused. "Wait, _I'm_ Batman? _Me? Batman?"_

Dick nods. "Of course you are."

"But I thought you don't wanna be Batman?" Wally blurted.

The future Batman smiled at his old friend. "Things change Walls, I'm the next best choice after Batman... y'know..."

The whole crowd understood what he had meant to say, especially Batman.

"I need to talk to you," Batman said. "Privately."

They headed towards a private room. Dick told Damian to stay there near the portal and bid farewell to others.

Bruce removed his cowl, showing his young face that hadn't been scarred too much by the horrors that Dick had witnessed at some point.

"Dick." Bruce said calmly.

Dick removed his cowl. "Bruce."

"I didn't want this for you." Bruce said, looking away.

Dick thought so too, but apparently, he was destined for it anyway. "Yeah, but you were gone Bruce. Gotham was in complete chaos without you. Lots of people were dying and criminals weren't afraid of just us birds."

"I'm... I'm sorry, Dick." Bruce managed to say.

Dick chuckled, the man just apologized. "It's okay. Besides, I get to work with 'Lil D all the time."

"About him, is he... is he mine?"

"How'd you come up with that?"

"It's pretty obvious, I mean, he inherited some of my facial structures."

Wow, was Bruce really like this before?

Dick nodded. "He's yours." He looked away. "But he didn't grew up with you."

Bruce gave him a curious look.

"He grew up with his... mother." Talia wasn't much of a mother to Damian, Dick didn't feel alright when he called her that.

"His mother's Talia isn't it?" Bruce asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah..." This was awkward. "You were sort of drugged."

"And Jason? Is it true? What happened between them?"

How did he know that? Dick was feeling disgusted already. Jason must've bragged about it. He nodded.

"Look, Bruce," Dick ran a hand through his hair. "Jason will come back one day, and I want you to accept him and don't give up on him. As for Tim, support him in following his dreams okay? And Damian, don't give up on him as well, give him the Robin mantle if needed, he may be a little difficult sometimes, but deep down, he needs guidance and his father. Remember to love them all, don't you ever leave them okay? And be proud of your sons."

Dick felt like he was scolding Bruce.

Bruce nodded. "Thanks for the advice. I'm proud of you, chum." He hugged Dick.

And Dick hugged back. He missed Bruce.

* * *

The acrobat decided that it was time for them to leave. The portal might not be able to stay opened for a long time.

Jason went in first, saying something like, "my babies" and stuff, Tim and Steph went next, holding hands and Tim being scolded by the girl for not making it to their date. Finally, it was only Damian and him.

"'Lil D," Dick called out. "It's time for us to go."

Damian was looking at someone. Dick followed his gaze and realized that he was staring at this time's Batman.

Oh.

"Go," Dick encouraged him. "Give him a hug."

Bruce will understand.

His Robin nodded, and ran towards Batman, hugging him and silently sobbing.

While this was happening, Dick looked for M'gann, he found her in the corner of the room.

"M'gann,"

The martian jumped. "Yes?"

"I need you to remove this whole event from everyone's memories." he told her.

The martian seemed a little surprised by this order. "But why?"

"I didn't remember any of this. So I assumed that it might have been erased from our memories." He explained, which was true. Besides, even if Bruce will forget about their talk and everything, he would still have that instinct that'll remind of Dick's advice.

Miss Martian nodded. "I'll do it."

He was about get Damian when M'gann grabbed his shoulder. "Dick, I want you to know, that you'll always be a member of the Team. No matter whatever other group you joined, you'll always be one of us."

Dick raised a eyebrow. "How did you-"

Miss Martian smiled sheepishly. "I might've looked into your mind."

The man chuckled. "Don't worry, it's okay. Thanks Miss M."

He went to Damian, who was still hugging his father, while Batman hugged back, saying words that Dick wasn't able to understand.

"Robin," He said in a calm and demanding tone. "It's time."

Robin let go of the man and stepped by his side. "I will miss you Father." Damian said. Batman patted him on the head.

"I'm proud of you too, son."

Dick saw little Timmy, and he can't help but coo over the past Robin's adorable look.

His past self probably rolled his eyes. "So this is how I turned out in the future? Is it possible to have a Benjamin Button that ages backwards inwardly?" He joked.

Dick decided to entertain himself once more.

Dick's whole demeanor changed quickly. He frowned and Bat-glared everyone around him, his aura darkened, and he practically scared everyone, except Damian and Batman.

"You have a problem with that?" He questioned in what he dubbed his "Bat-voice".

Some of them shook in fear while others felt like they want to hide or something. His past self didn't move and looked shocked with the whole act.

"Dick." Batman warned, Dick could see that he too was amused.

"Sorry." Dick went back to his usual self.

Damian told him that they really needed to go. He said something about Jon, Colin, and him supposed to be having a group study.

Oh well.

"Goodbye 'Lil Robin! See you in a few years!" Nightwing waved. The rest did that too.

Dick gave Bruce a nod, and smiled at everyone. "Bye!"

He entered after Damian, and the portal closed.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Don't worry though, there's still one more chapter left.**

 **Please comment on what you thought about it.**


	9. Epilogue (Sort of)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW, THE COMICS, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

 **THE PAST (A month later)**

"Hey Bruce! Where are ya going?" Dick asked as he chewed his cereal.

Currently, they were at the Wayne Manor. Tim was in school at the moment. Dick, on the other hand, took a leave of absence from his work at the BCPD, needing a rest from all the mess.

Bruce was in a hurry, Dick thought that the guy was panicking because he was surely in a hurry after the phone call that he got.

"I need to see Talia." Bruce said as he took one big gulp from his coffee. "She said something about me meeting someone."

Dick gulped, Talia meant trouble. "Who?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." He said as he left the dining room, heading down to the Batcave.

Dick stood up, planning to wash the dishes and his bowl of cereal. Alfred had left early to buy at the market, eager to feed his masters vegetables and other healthy stuff.

Dick's cellphone rang, it was from Jason.

A little while back, an anti-hero known as the Red Hood had shown up in Gotham, threatening to control crime. After hours of investigating, the family found out that it was Jason, who somehow came back from the dead. All of them were shocked when they found out, except for Barbara, who seemed to be less surprised than the rest.

"Hey Jay," Dick greeted. "What's up?"

"Hey Dickiebird. I need you to do something for me."

"Anything for you Jay." Dick was eager to get his brother back.

"Can you...can you give me some of those cookies?"

Dick snorted. "Really Jason?" It was like cookies were Jason's one weakness. Hmm, maybe he could use that.

"I won't ask again Goldie."

"Don't worry Jason, I will give you."

"Thanks Dickieb-"

"Under one condition, show up at the manor for dinner."

"Fine! Fine! Just give me those okay?"

"Sure."

The phone call ended. Dick smiled, perhaps his family will be complete for dinner after all.

* * *

 **The Future (Several days later)**

"Jason, Dick, I need to talk to you."

After coming home from the past, Tim suspected that Bruce might still be alive and researched stuff about it. He proved that Bruce was indeed, not dead, but sent somewhere else. Bruce returned eventually, taking back the Batman mantle and the leadership. They found out that he was sent back in time. Dick went back to being Nightwing by then.

Jason wiped his hands as he approached the old man who was sitting at his Bat-chair. Dick approached him too, he was wearing his Nightwing outfit and was eating a granola bar.

"What is it Bruce?" Dick asked as he ate the bar.

"I'm sending you two on a mission." The man stated calmly.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, it's about the warehouse isn't it?"

Batman nodded. "There had been reports from civilians living near the area about magical activity happening. I want you two to investigate and report to me about your findings."

Dick's eyes widened. "Hold on, magical activity? Shouldn't Zatanna or Constantine handle that?"

Bruce shook his head. "Gotham is MY city, meaning no metas or magical creatures."

Jason snorted. "Ego much?"

Batman glared. "Just do it." And just like that, he want back to typing on his Batcomputer.

"Do you think he knows about that?" Jason whispered to Dick as they prepared themselves. "I mean, it's all over the internet."

Dick giggled. "He was probably busy brooding and stuff."

"Just do it." Jason mimicked. Dick tried but failed to hide his laughter.

"I can hear you two you know!" Bruce shouted all the way from where he sat. "And I know about the whole thing!"

* * *

"Clearly, who we're facing is not a good villain." Red Hood said as he and Nightwing hid behind the crates.

"Shut up Jay," Nightwing hissed as the sorceress placed a bunch of other ingredients in her cauldron.

"I'm just saying, I mean, even I would know that security is very important." Jason continued.

"WHO DO WE HAVE HERE?" The witch said as she levitated the crates where Nightwing and Red Hood were hiding.

"Oh I don't know, two random guys just sitting here talking and stuff." Jason said. Nightwing rolled his eyes.

"TWO MEDDLING KIDS EH? WELL, YOU WON"T SUCCEED IN STOPPI- AHHH!"

"HOOD!"

"What?! I just shot her! That's all!"

Nightwing gave him a disapproving look.

"YOU TWO WILL PAY!"

A strong force came out of the woman, making the two hit themselves on the wall.

"NIGHTWING! Are you okay?" Jason shouted as he saw his partner fell on the floor.

Nightwing didn't respond, he was unconscious.

Red Hood ran towards him, unaware of the sorceress casting a spell.

" _Eb wkh srzhu L kdyh ehhq jlyhq,"_

He tapped his fallen comrade. "Wake up man!"

 _"Pdb wkhvh wzr olyhv wkdu duh gliihuhqw,"_

 _"_ I swear that old hag's casting a spell right now. You know, the old man's gonna get mad at me for this."

 _"Phprulhv eh wudqvihuuhg,"_

 _"_ He's breathing, that's good."

 _Dqg shuvshfwlyh eh dowhuhg!"_

 _"_ I'm an idiot." Jason as he turned to face the sorceress but rather met a huge energy blast.

Jason screamed. He clutched his head as he fell to the ground. The sorceress started to fade, she was proud of her work.

Jason's vision began darkening.

"Sleep now, my child. And the next time you return to the land of the living, your whole perspective will change." The sorceress said as she disappeared completely.

* * *

 **Yeah I suck at fight scenes.**

 **I hope that you liked this final chapter! I do hope that you'll read my other stories like "Our Differences," which is connected to this story. Please review, I really appreciate it when you do that!**


End file.
